


【HQ!!】Grimoire(及日)

by summon1011



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summon1011/pseuds/summon1011





	【HQ!!】Grimoire(及日)

拿到書光顧著高興，等回到家、洗完澡、打理好事情後，日向才坐在書桌前仔細的把書拿起來看。

封面看起來就很古老的樣子，但是內頁卻很好翻閱，一點都沒有舊書那種紙張損毀、黏頁或是髒污，要說和二手書有共鳴點的應該只有泛黃而已。

「我看看……嗯，看不太懂。我看還是找幾頁內容打然後畫幾個魔法陣應該就可以了…」

既然是要自己手動打進電腦，那就找篇敘述少的來打就好，魔法陣的話…開個軟體大概畫一下就可以了，不然開個PS還是AI下載筆刷再改一下就行。

很標準的大學生交報告心態。

日向的如意算盤本來是這麼打算，但是看來看去每一個敘述都很長，終於認命的日向決定隨手一翻看翻到哪頁就照著哪頁打。  
白天的課塞得滿滿的、中午又忙著抄同學的筆記、下午開完會又花了很多時間找書，只有電腦的鍵盤敲打聲陪伴覺得疲累的日向…

沒多久日向就睡著了。  
趴在畫有魔法陣的頁數上安詳的睡。

 

『五萬歐助你一個現世夢』  
當初松川和花卷拿著這樣的DM給他的時候，及川氣得要剃除他們兩個的惡魔籍。

去現世還要花錢？  
你們兩個丟不丟人啊！哪個惡魔會花錢去現世？

我及川徹，轟動武林驚動萬教、頂港有名聲下港有出名的上級惡魔，上天下地來去自如、環遊世界更是分分鐘的事，你說去個現世吃飯(補魔)要花錢？

(#`Д´)ﾉ：「我絕對不會做這種事！！！」

 

 

(´///☁///`)：「現世夢真香！」

那個說不會花錢的人，現在每個月給那兩個人上繳五萬歐的“新書上架費”。

沒辦法…現在網際網路普及、社會教育也完善落實、宗教信仰互相尊重和諧包容，黑魔法這種事已經沒有人願意嘗試，現下也不會有人相信。

就算賣惡魔召喚材料包也不會有人買，買的人大多都是想把裡面的骨頭拿來做裝飾品。

花卷就有在店裡賣過。

 

以前，黑魔法當道的時候哪個惡魔不是忙得團團轉？  
不但一天三餐外還會強迫多吃下午茶和消夜。

現在呢？  
十年吃一頓飯算奢侈了！！

幸好以前吃的多，現在要跟其他惡魔打排位還能進前十的我告訴你！！

並不是天使消滅掉了惡魔，而是惡魔沒了信仰自然就不會有人召喚，然後就沒飯吃。  
早知道還在當天使的時候就不要因為太無聊而墮天，現在可好，上天下地來去自如、環遊世界更是分分鐘，現在都是天使專屬的名堂。

天使沒事就去教堂喊個神保佑你，不但有錢賺也有鐵粉跟隨。

惡魔呢？  
因為沒了信仰，想要有被召喚的機會還得靠花卷的書店。  
有客人光顧才可能有一咪咪的機會被召喚，真的只有一咪咪，但也好過0。

嗯？他們兩個是怎麼能夠在現世裡生存？  
還不是在很久很久以前他們就把自己的召喚陣畫在羊皮紙上，趁著去現世吃飯的機會把東西塞在圖書館裡，然後很久很久以後被召喚出來，兩人就拐騙召喚人立下讓他們能夠生存在現世的願望。

瞧他們兩個錢賺的可凶，那五萬歐可不是繳一次就算了。  
你的召喚陣想上架就得月繳，沒付錢？很好，直接資源回收。

還好當初我吃飯的時候還順手接收召喚人名下所有財產，不然我真的就要回天堂當Tea Boy了。

 

回憶到這裡，及川腳下突然出現了閃著光芒的召喚陣。

這是？  
難道這是！！  
太久沒被召喚了，都忘記最初的感動。

及川眼角含淚，此時此刻特別高興五萬歐月費沒白繳。

召喚我的到底是哪位天使？  
我要渾身解數的讓她拜倒在我腳下，讓我得以在現世吃飽飽睡好好！！

 

「召喚我的是您嗎？我的主……………？」  
「ZZZZZzzzzzz…………」

有點搞不清楚狀況的及川中斷了開場白，視線從平視一路下移到了腰間。

「………………」

魔生最大欺辱，自己居然是被口水給召喚出來。

先不評論召喚人…呃，好吧！主人。

先不評論主人的年紀，這一看就知道是做報告做到睡著。  
睡就算了還流口水？流口水就算了還流在書上？  
流在書上就算了，但是流到我的召喚陣都吸飽口水了啊！！！

以前的召喚人哪個不是虔誠又恐懼，還沒開口說話就獻上一大堆生的活的熟的煮的東西當祭品啊！  
看看這…唉…口水。

算了，趕緊騙他讓我在現世快樂逍遙才是重點。

「欸欸，醒醒。」  
拉了另外一張椅子，及川坐在日向旁邊動手推了幾下。

「嗚嗯…再五分鐘~」  
睡迷糊的日向蠕動幾下後又繼續睡。

然後及川真的盯著牆上的時鐘等了五分鐘。

「五分鐘到了，你得起來了！」  
「嗚嗯~再、再五分……」  
鐘自還沒說出口，日向拍掉及川的手繼續睡他的。

「………………………」  
這人說話真沒誠信，簡直比我還像個惡魔耶！

這次及川沒有繼續等，視線移到日向桌邊的背包，很順手的拿起來翻找裡面的東西。  
錢包裡的證件、銀行的存摺、大學的學生證、沒鎖密碼的手機，然後又在書櫃上翻找出相簿隨手翻閱，  
他在短短的五分鐘掌握到日向的個人資料、財務狀況、交友狀況、家庭成員。

喔喔~  
原來如此、原來如此，真是個努力求生存的小娃兒呢！

可以，這很好騙！  
拐這孩子的方法多到大腦都在顫抖啊！！

時間也差不多了，及川又戳了日向幾下，當然這次也沒叫醒他。  
不想再浪費時間，舒服地坐回椅子，及川單手撐著頭、用不大不小的聲音喊著日向的全名。

「日向翔陽！！」  
「嗚哇，是、是！！」

幾乎是下意識的動作，日向迅速的站起、拿起桌上的書就要開口唸…  
仔細的看了好幾眼後才發現不對，現在不是在上課而是剛剛打資料打到睡著。

不對，那是誰在叫我？

一轉頭，日向就看見一個穿著詭異的人坐在隔壁。

「你是誰啊？這裡是我的房間耶！」  
「你媽沒教過你在問別人名字之前要先報出自己的名字嗎？真是不懂禮貌！」  
「啊…對不起，我叫日向翔陽。……不對！是你隨便進我的房間，你才不禮貌！」

日向訝異的看著眼前這位奇裝異服、態度囂張的詭異男子。

如果以班上的女生眼光和思維，這是個帥哥，帥哥是沒缺點的做什麼都對♥  
但是以男生的角度來看……

我從未見過有如此厚顏無恥之人！！！(╬ﾟдﾟ)

總之，日向傻眼。

「還有，不要穿著Cosplay的衣服隨便跑到別人家裡來好嗎？萬聖節還沒有到。」  
「瞧你都大學了還長得像高中生一樣，我可憐你。想不到伶牙俐嘴的…我這叫注重禮節好嗎？看你穿那是什麼樣子，貧民還穿得比你正式。」  
「誰會在自己家裡還西裝領結加披風和禮帽的啊！在家穿短袖和短褲超級正常的好嗎？」  
「嘖嘖…真是不得了的品味…」  
「氣死我了！！」

及川發誓，他從來不曾和召喚人吵架。

但是這個召喚人實在是…不懟他不舒服！

房間這麼簡陋就算了，品味還這麼差？  
在召喚人完成願望前他都必須待在召喚人身邊，就算可以現世和魔界來回也必須要以召喚人為重。

但是這樣的召喚人……

頭痛。

「唉…算了，我的主人啊！有什麼願望需要替您實現的嗎？」  
我還是趕快把工作做一做、飯吃一吃，回頭再花錢讓花卷把我的書擺在最顯眼的位置、不是女生不賣好了。

及川徹決定放棄這次的機會，棒讀似的把固定台詞說完。

「說真的，有病就該看醫生。我幫你掛個腦科吧！」  
「………………」

及川的內心： #ﾟÅﾟ）⊂彡☆))ﾟДﾟ)･∵

「給我放下你的手機！！！！」

好，最擔心的狀況出現了。  
所有惡魔都擔心的事出現了…

召喚人不相信惡魔，一切的一切都是無心的。

 

最後，兩人終於平心靜氣的坐在椅子上。  
過程中就別提兩人打鬧到隔壁鄰居都來敲門關切。

「所以你真的是惡魔？」  
「不只我，你遇到的松川和花卷都是。」

聽完及川的話，日向還是很懷疑。

這麼說…今天在圖書館遇到的松川學長不是人、書店的花卷先生也不是人！？  
他們兩個一個負責製造機會、一個負責仲介惡魔，用著好心好意的假象去欺騙真情真意的人類！？

「你們怎麼好意思！良心不會痛嗎？」  
「你吃肉的時候有替犧牲的動物想嗎？良心不痛嗎？」  
「可是、可是……」  
「人類在我們眼中跟人類嘴裡的肉一樣，都是食物。」

想了一下，這樣講好像有點壞。

「不過我們會完成你們的願望，畢竟了無心願的靈魂最好吃。」  
「不要突然蹦出你們的美食主張。」

日向覺得難過。  
他們都是好人，都在我最煩惱的時候幫助了我…  
但是卻是假的。

日向只是被挑選中的食物而已。

「還有，擁有純粹心靈和純潔靈魂的人是難得一見的美食，最容易被惡魔盯上。」  
「所以你們還吃嬰兒嗎？」  
「怎麼可能，吃嬰兒會被天使和惡魔圍剿的。」

回頭想想當初在圖書館遇到松川學長的時候確實很多疑點，去書店的時候也有很多不太合理的現象。  
但是他們確實有幫助到我，雖然是打著欺騙的主意…

唯一沒有任何作用的，就是……

「那你出現在這裡幹嘛？」  
「我才要問你叫我出來幹嘛？」

面對日向的疑問，及川不耐煩的槓回去。

不會是叫他出來抬槓的吧！  
有這麼空虛寂寞嗎？

「我才沒叫你！」  
「看看被你口水沾溼的那個魔法陣，那就是召喚我的契機。」

及川拿起桌上的書，把還沾著口水的那頁拿給日向，接過手的日向有點不好意思…

「嘿嘿…打資料打到睡著了嘛…」  
「這樣也能把本大爺叫出來，你很行！」

不冷不熱的給日向誇獎一句，及川覺得有些疲憊，看著正抽著衛生紙把口水擦掉的日向問著。

「好吧！快說出你的願望，什麼都好。」  
「願望？沒有。」  
「哈啊？」  
「就說沒有了，你快回去。」

然後，日向一臉厭惡的朝及川做出趕狗的手勢。

「等等等等等一下！！你給我聽著，什麼都可以，快給我事做！！」  
「我才不要，讓你做事要用靈魂換對吧？休想騙我，我有看過HBO的影集。」

挖草！  
現世的電視電影都在教人怎麼防禦惡魔！？  
難怪召喚惡魔的人這麼少！！

不過我也有我的辦法。

「我可以幫你做報告，永恆存在的惡魔無所不知無所不曉。區區一個魔法書資料對我來說像是在唸ABC一樣。」  
「區區一個報告就要用靈魂換，你以為我小時候有撞到頭嗎？」  
「嗯，沒有嗎！？」  
「你還是滾吧！」

然後日向很冷靜的給了一臉驚恐的及川一個漂亮的中指。

這中指給個很霸氣，我可以考慮讓步。

「你都召喚我出來了，就算不跟我簽契約也得付我車馬費。」  
「什麼！？奸商都沒你奸，誰知道你用口水就叫得出來啊！」

日向真的不知道。

別人家的惡魔都得要找個氣派的廣場、畫個大大的法陣、點一堆詭異的蠟燭、放一些奇怪的東西，然後擺一堆像是在中元普渡的祭品，之後在唸一堆反社會主義的咒語才會出現。

這個惡麼居然只需要口水！？  
而且還跟他要車馬費？

「不管，付錢。」  
「不要，沒錢！」

對於及川伸出的手掌，日向不屑的拍回去。

就在等那個這個機會，及川眼明手快的抓住日向派過來的手用力一拉。

沒想過及川會麼做，日向整個人跌進及川的懷裡。  
及川一手抓著日向後腦杓的頭髮強迫日向抬頭、另一手抓著日向的下巴，用手指撬開櫻色的嘴唇，低頭就給日向無法抵抗的深吻。

「嗚嗚！！……嗯！！……」

性騷擾！  
這是性騷擾！！

這個惡魔…  
居然連男的也可以！？

日向拚死命地掙扎，用手推阻不管用的話就用腳踢，但是所有的反抗都被及川輕而易舉的躲開，最糟糕的是日向的雙腿之間被及川硬是塞了隻腳進去卡位，而且還帶著惡意不斷磨蹭著日向敏感的地方。

「嗚…別…碰，不要……嗚嗯…」  
「乖，專心。」

最私密、最敏感的地方如今卻被一個自稱是惡魔的神經病給侵犯，所有掙扎都起不了作用，只能被動的接受這種無視意願的強迫。

好不容易閃躲開來的嘴還沒喘上幾口起、反抗幾下，又被炙熱的氣息給咬上。

漸漸的，下身不斷傳來異樣的感覺、心跳越漸失速的跳動、氧氣不斷的流失，顫抖、害怕、恐懼…  
那雙鑲上琥珀色寶石的眼開始泛起霧氣，然後落下清澈透亮的朝露。

這小東西還真是…

接吻閉眼是常識，看來這小傢伙經驗很淺。  
不過這樣也不錯，沒了那聒噪的聲音和可恨的表情…稍微疼愛一下也不是不行。

「不要！不要碰…討厭，你不要碰！！」  
「一開口就這麼吵。」

隨後，及川又強勢的堵上那討人厭的拒絕。

「！！」  
不理會如同小貓一樣的掙扎，及川單手托著日向的腰，讓顫抖的腿間往前接受那越來越入骨、越來越激烈的撫慰。

沒多久，日向整個人像是繃緊的弦一樣挺直了脊椎，然後又癱軟在及川身上。

泛出水漬的短褲和流淚低喘的日向說明受了怎樣的待遇。

「怎麼？太舒服失神了？」  
像是完成一件大事一樣的及川抱著還沒回神的日向躺在椅背上，一點都不在意褲子被日向的白液沾染到。

一手環住日向的腰、一手安撫似的在日向的背上輕拍，經過剛剛的收費行為，及川感到驚艷。

純粹的心靈和純潔的靈魂，那種難得一見的珍饈居然被自己碰到了！？  
難怪光是口水就能召喚本大爺，天啊！我現在覺得清氣爽的！！

本來還在想收完費就趕緊閃人的及川，現在已經在想101種方法讓日向把他留下了。

 

「………嗚嗚…嗚嗚啊啊啊啊！！！」

痛哭。  
日向現在只能痛哭。

「哭什麼哭啊！又沒用痛你，這種舒服的事你很少做吧~」  
「你這個渾蛋！！」

日向邊哭邊罵及川，之所以沒動手揍及川是因為忙著用雙手擦眼淚。  
幼稚鬼及川本來會因這點小事和人槓上，但日向實在太好吃了，及川也隨他去。

「又不會怎樣，摸幾下而已。」

沒有什麼節操的惡魔無所謂的說，還空出一手挖耳屎。

「嗚嗚……都是你！神仙教母不會送女朋友來，我娶不到老婆了！！嗚哇哇哇----！！」

說完，日向先是揍了及川的臉一拳然後顧不得黏膩的下半身，轉身就跑向床，然後趴在床邊繼續哭。

「嗚嗚…你出去啦！」

神仙教母送女朋友？  
我怎麼不知道那些大媽級的天使除了收集牙齒之外還有在做這種外包？  
邱比特又跑去跟尿尿小童玩卡片對戰了嗎？

「誰跟你說神仙教母會送女朋友來的啊？」

皺起疑惑的眉頭，挨了一拳的及川不在意臉頰被打紅，比起這事，這邊的狀況正朝很好的方向前進。  
看剛剛日向的表現和這種狀況，這個小傢伙該不會還是純吧！！

「嗚嗚…班、班上的，嗚嗚…同學說的…」  
「嗚哇…」

日向的回答讓及川憐憫出了聲音。

估計是因為太過清純了，清純到連同學解釋起來都像在玷汙小嬰兒一樣，所以就把事全推給神仙教母……看來他們是不知道那群大媽之後會怎麼報復回來。

日向的純真連及川都因為剛剛的事而感到有點羞愧。

「你快出去啦！都讓你…都讓你做了還想怎樣！！」

終於忍住心中的悲痛，日向哭紅的眼睛充滿怒氣的瞪著及川。  
但是有鑑於被及川咬過一口，日向還抓著枕頭防備，雖然看起來沒什麼用。

「我根本連做都……算了，再說下去我會覺得我汙穢不堪。」

聽說天界在我還小的時候，曾經掉了一顆天使之卵到了人間，雖然到現在還不斷有人在人間尋找，但還是不見蹤影…不會這小傢伙就是天使之卵吧？

能夠讓我自愧當老司機的只有這小傢伙了！

 

「雖然已經收了車馬費，但不好意思我還是要留在這裡。」

這麼珍貴的食物當然要好好看著，說什麼也不能回魔界。  
所謂惡魔當然沒有臉皮厚不厚之分，但及川還是對日向感到有點抱歉。

「什麼！？我的第一次都給你了，你居然！！」

噗---！！第一次！？  
這才不是第一次，我的那個進入你的………啊…說不出口啊！

「我道歉、我道歉！！這樣好了，我不收你靈魂再給你七天鑑賞期，要我做什麼我就做，鑑賞期結束後你在考慮要不要跟我簽約…你讓我留在這裡好不好？」  
「不好，滾！！」

然後及川接住了日向丟來的枕頭。

「………………我知道了。」  
冷靜了一下，及川把手上的枕頭丟在椅子上，然後朝日向走過去。

軟的不行就來硬的，全魔界放眼過去哪裡有惡魔比我更好說話的？  
看來是敬酒不吃吃罰酒！！

「你不讓我留在這裡，不只你的第一次，第二次、第三次，甚至是第一百次…我全部都要了！」

說著還拉開領結、舔了嘴唇。

「好好好好好好好！！你留下來，盡管留下來住！我都答應你了不要再前進了！！」  
「很感謝您的配合，我的小主人。」

及川滿意的看著躲在牆角瑟瑟發抖的日向，單膝下跪的表示自己的誠意。

要征服這個小不點，七天就夠了！！

 

「天啊，翔陽你也太厲害。我們之後有稍微查一下，關於這本書的介紹真的不多，還想說要換方向。但這些資料也太齊全了！」  
「哪裡，因為昨天在圖書館剛好碰到有學長指點…」

被同組的女生誇獎，日向害羞的抓著頭、不好意思的說。

那些都是及川打出來的資料。

昨晚被迫讓及川留下來後，及川不但強行改變了整個房間的格局和裝飾，還隨便動他的電腦做他的作業…這些舉動都是趁日向去浴室的時候幹的，日向完全來不及阻止。

『你把房間弄成這樣，房東來看到了怎麼辦！？』  
『把他洗腦。』  
『那你順便讓他別收我房租。』  
『辦不到。』

可惡！那個臭惡魔…說什麼要幫我做什麼都可以。

『房租是你跟房東約定好的，幫然要遵守。我做事是講求誠信的。』  
雙手抱胸，及川一臉鄙視的告訴在心裡抱怨的主人。

「不要跟我說話！我自言自語會被當神經病。」  
「嗯？翔陽，你說了什麼？」  
「不，沒事…我的部分做完了，下次要那些部分的資料在跟我說喔！」

不是惡魔的召喚人是看不見惡魔的，所以及川才無所畏懼的跟日向一起出門、搭電車、上學。

「沒問題！太好了，翔陽很靠呢~明明長的這麼可愛。」  
「不要說我可愛，我已經是大學生了！！」  
「好好好~」

然後奉上一記摸頭殺。

哈哈哈哈……跟我想的一樣，這傢伙簡直被當成寵物看。  
難怪會有神仙教母的鍋。

「日向~你今天好早！」  
「學長！！早安~」  
「翔陽，早啊！今天要借筆記嗎？」  
「可以嗎？謝謝！！」  
「小翔~吃過早餐了嘛？我多買了麵包，給你吧！」  
「嗚哇！謝謝~」

……………挖賽，團寵。  
及川浮在空中翹著腳、單手撐著臉頰，看著一進教室就被大家團團圍住的日向給了個新的稱號。

看昨晚小不點的各種表現就知道這個絕對有很多人疼，但是也太多了吧！  
從校門走進來一路到教室，和日向打招呼的差不多有快50個人…這人氣也太旺。

嘛！不過這種歡迎程度還比不上我啦！

 

經過一天的跟隨，及川有了驚人的發現。

“文科菜雞，理科學霸“說的就是日向這樣的人。

「你上英文課的時候能不能別打瞌睡啊！大家都在看你，好丟臉。」  
更誇張的是老師看到日向睡著還把麥克風的聲音調小，輕生細語的上課就是不吵醒日向。

有沒有這麼誇張的事？  
我好想看看丟粉筆的技能啊！

「你管我，我就是想睡啊…」  
攪拌著鍋裡的蛋液，日向正在做晚餐。  
原本在頭上飄來飄去的及川似乎也被香味給吸引，現在正乖乖的坐在椅子上等著。

「不過上數理課的時候真的嚇死我了，你很有當男巫的潛能！」  
回想起日向在課堂上炯炯有神的破解老師的所有問題，還順勢到黑板上寫下一串串漂亮的符號，及川很是滿意的點頭。

「我才不幹！」  
說著，日向剛好把煎蛋卷擺在桌上。

「惡魔也吃人類的飯嘛？」  
「可以吃也能不吃，但我屬於吃的那方」

然後就夾起最大塊的吃掉。

「………………」  
再忍耐七天，再七天這不請自來的傢伙就要滾蛋了！！

日向的怨念並沒有被吃得喜孜孜的及川發現。

 

昨晚和日向約定好，及川這七天不准對日向做任何性騷擾的事。  
及川答應了，還附上只要是日向說不的事他就不會去做，即使事情正在進行。

這是預防及川去吃其他人類的靈魂，就算及川保證不會，但日向還是不信。

惡魔是最會騙人的。

 

惡魔是最講誠信的。

所有的惡魔都是，只要答應了召喚人他就不會去做。  
但是並不擔保不會鑽漏洞…

熟睡的日向並沒有發現上鎖的房間有人入侵。  
今晚在鑽到被窩前，日向要求及川在門上下了禁止惡魔進門的咒語，及川照做了。

但入侵日向房間的就是及川。

「天地良心，我可沒從門進來。」

 

從窗戶近來的及川站在日向床邊得意的說。

惡魔在現世是意外的耗費魔力的，即便什麼都沒做。  
能夠在現世活動的惡魔除了遵照主人的遺願外就是攝取主人的體液補充魔力。

「睡著還滿可愛的。」  
打量著日向睡著的臉蛋和不良的睡姿，及川給了90分。

我可是有遵守不准性騷擾的約定，也會遵照說不就停手的諭令…  
但前提就是主人必須發現、反抗才行。

 

參照了現世的流行的服裝款式，及川也懂得把衣服穿得輕鬆點。

但他還是不認同日向的品味。

輕手輕腳的上床、把毫無抵抗的日向壓在身下。  
像昨晚一樣，及川依舊選擇最能夠舔拭靈魂的方法來緩解把日向整個人吞下肚的飢餓。

還在睡夢中的日向沒有了昨晚的反抗，這讓及川大膽又情色的放任自己的舌頭為所欲為。  
不打亂日向呼吸的節奏，及川用著自豪的技巧補足了一整天消耗掉的魔力。

其實只需要接吻就夠了，但及川並不打算停手。

日向的嘴唇紅嫩嫩又濕漉漉的，像是塗上了粉櫻色的唇蜜一樣…對於自己的作品很滿意，及川忍不住的又多親幾下。  
戀戀不捨的從柔軟的嘴唇離開，及川像個溫柔的情人一樣輕輕的、慢慢的，一路舔吻到日向的脖子。

單純補充魔力的話，接吻就夠了。  
但是想要更加深入、讓主人隨著自己一起狂歡，血液是最好的侵略途徑。

及川並沒有這麼做，雖然他很想…

惡魔是講誠信的，尤其是及川。  
惡魔是會騙人的，尤其是及川。

七天之後，我絕對要讓你心甘情願獻上你絕美的靈魂。

及川充滿侵略氣息的眼神看著日向熟睡的臉蛋、充滿慾望的舌頭不斷的舔咬著頸動脈。

絕美的靈魂總是會伴隨著甜美的香氣。  
想要但卻要忍耐咬下頸動脈的衝動，及川只好不捨的往日向的鎖骨前進…  
動作輕盈的把日向的衣服往上撩，剛好用衣服擋住及川想把尖牙刺進頸動脈的慾望。

最平凡但也最有情色暗喻的地方被及川好好的舔過，甚至還惡作劇的留下幾隻紅蝶在無瑕的鎖骨上飛舞。

反正這傢伙這麼笨，說是蚊子叮估計也信。

深怕過多的刺激把日向吵醒，及川刻意不玩弄日向胸前的敏感，沿著胸骨舔咬，最後到了日向柔軟的腹部。  
小巧的肚臍被及川舔弄著，這裡對日向來說似乎是個敏感的地方，日向的呼吸亂了節奏但還沒有要醒的樣子。

這小傢伙還是乖乖的才會懂得成人式的舒服。

一直都壓在日向身側的手慢慢的把日向的短褲和內褲一起脫下，和主人一樣陷入沉睡的小巧正乖乖的躺著。  
青澀的純潔讓及川忍不住想好好欺負一下，趁著主人毫無反抗，及川把日向的雙腳打開、讓最隱密的私處一覽無遺。  
有點涼意的下半身讓日向低吟了幾聲後又繼續睡，但這低吟剛好叫醒想徹底佔有日向的理智…

那甜美的香氣又出現了，更加濃厚、香醇的。  
及川低喘，慾望和美學在互相抗衡…誠信是及川引以為傲的美學，但狠狠吃了日向卻是及川身為惡魔最理所當然的慾望。  
解開了褲頭讓自己的粗壯的慾望能夠得到喘息，跪坐在日向雙腿間的及川抬起日向毫無防備的下半身開始服侍起來。

甜美的香氣是來自日向的靈魂。  
最能夠品嘗靈魂的味道，除了接吻外就是最隱密的這裡了。

「嗚嗯…嗯……哈啊…」  
及川的逗弄似乎讓熟睡的日向感到不適，皺起的眉頭和悶聲的低吟都是給及川的警告，但及川似乎有停不下來。  
嘴裡的動作變得粗魯又急躁，因為不舒服而開始掙扎的雙腳踩上及川的肩膀、黏膩中帶著快感的低吟，過度甜美的液體讓及川想嚥下更多。

「嗚嗯…哈啊…啊…啊…！」  
因為快感而向上抬起的腰身讓及川更加方便進食。

一點都不剩、一滴都不留的，及川確定已經清理乾淨後才退出來。  
發洩過後的純潔又回復了沉睡的姿態，和他的主人樣一樣…  
重頭到尾都只發出呻吟而已，看來真的是很睏。

並沒有急著把日向打理成什麼事都沒發生的樣子，及川放下日向的雙腿讓它們重新保護那片純潔，然後讓日向躺在自己的雙腿之間、惡劣的抓起日向的雙手包覆住自己的慾望，讓毫無意識的日向幫及川慰藉。

哈哈…真棒！  
這抹靈魂純粹的讓人捨不得玷汙，但又讓人忍不住去汙染。

刻意把慾望的出口對著日向的臉，及川舒服的低喘。  
擺弄著日向的小手讓它們做出下流的動作好安撫及川快要爆發的慾望，最後讓日向的小手摸上最危險的前端…

「呼……」  
滿意的看著自己得傑作，及川滿足的笑了。  
就像在玷汙一個剛誕生不久的天使，然而天使還不知道自己曾被玷汙過。

四濺的白液並沒有失準頭的幾乎都在日向的小臉上，嘴邊和睫毛都沾上不少，透過月光…  
那些液體被照射的晶透無比，這種視覺暴力差點讓及川再來一次。

最淫亂卻又最純潔的畫面。

「今晚就饒了你吧，我的小主人。」

剩下的，七天後再算。

 

「睡得好飽…」  
並不知道及川有進過房間，日向只覺得昨晚很好睡、自己睡得超飽。  
「真是清爽的早晨。」  
拉起窗簾讓陽光照射進來，梳洗完畢的日向才走出房門準備兩人的早餐。

「我今天要打工喔！」  
「喔？你說的是付出勞力賺取金錢的行為嗎？」  
「對啊！你也要跟嗎？」

最好不要。  
日向的嘴裡雖然是這樣問，但臉上卻寫滿了“不准去”三個字。

「當然，保護主人也是我的工作。」

尤其是這麼好吃的主人，我一定得要24小時跟在身邊才行。  
「被你叫主人好噁心。」  
「這是惡魔的SOP你最好快點習慣。」

面對日向一臉想吐的表情，心情大好的及川也只說了一句後又開始扒飯。

惡魔的胃口都這麼好嗎？  
這是第三碗了耶…

日向開始為接下來的伙食費捉急了。

 

考慮到課業壓力，日向的打工是學校附近的家庭餐廳。

店老闆是大日向好幾屆的學長，自然能了解日向的需求，再說日向堪稱店裡的招牌，只要日向有任何需求當老闆絕對是連三聲好！

「老闆，對不起我遲到了！」  
「遲到？你想太多了，我們的翔陽絕對不存在遲到這個問題。」  
然後抽起日向的上班卡就寫上原本上班的時間。

「就是說啊！翔陽最近在忙課業，都是老闆要你排班的錯。」  
「沒錯，確實是老闆的疏失。這樣欺負翔陽實在太壞了。」  
剛好上完菜的兩位同事也開始數落起老闆的不是，讓翔陽道歉簡直就是在欺負人。

「哈哈哈，抱歉啊！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈……」

 

…  
……  
………  
…………哈個屁啊！！有什麼好笑的？  
這間店吃棗藥丸！瞧這些都是什麼員工啊？都是怎樣的老闆啊！

實在是不知道該說什麼，真想告訴這群笨蛋日向翔陽之所以會遲到是因為在最後一堂的古典文學睡著，然後就跟英文課的情況一樣，一路睡到黃昏才起床！

及川在祥和的哈哈哈笑聲中，對一干盲目的傢伙翻了個大白眼。

不要給我跟著笑！  
就只有你最沒資格笑了，日向翔陽！！

 

「我覺得你真是…」

實在是忍不住這兩天所看到的一切，人類也太疼這傢伙了吧！  
就算他是惡魔、就算他很久沒被召喚到人間，但基本的倫理常識還是有的…  
日向翔陽真的是他第一個見過超規格的存在。

這完全是大天使長的BUFF了。

「不是說喊我主人是惡魔的SOP嗎？」  
「……………主人，我覺得您還是多少學習一下道德常識。」

還沒等及川說完，日向不冷不熱的看了及川一眼然後冷靜的說。  
當然，停頓下來安撫好情緒的及川用著尊敬到不行的語氣再度開口。

「我就是這樣，怎麼了？有意見就不要纏著我啊！」  
「……主人在生什麼氣呢？我可是在保護你的貞操。」

不覺得自己這麼做有什麼錯，他的職責就是要保護召喚人，就算召喚人很G8。

「所以你就這樣把人家的手弄斷嗎？」  
「難道您真的想被那位表情猥褻、動作下流的中年癡漢摸屁股嗎？」

這個問句讓日向啞口無言，而及川正欠揍的用手撐著頭等日向回答他。  
欲言又止了好幾次，最後日向還是小聲的反抗…

「…………還有其他的方式，不…不一定要這樣。」  
「他想用哪手摸您我就制裁哪手，漢謨拉比法典，了解一下。」  
「…………抱歉，其實我上歷史課也在睡覺。」  
「………………」

面對羞愧到低下頭的日向，及川選擇繼續扒飯。

 

「我不知道像我這樣子的惡魔想保護好主人的想法有什麼錯，即使是七天而已，您還是我的主人。」  
「……好啦！對不起啦…謝謝你啦！」

尷尬的晚飯結束後是及川幫日向做作業的時間，但是及川邊打字邊挖苦日向實在是讓日向很不爽。

「比起主人言語上毫無感情的感謝，我希望能有行動上的待遇…而且我還幫你做了作業。」  
「………………那你想要什麼？」

洗了個澡冷靜完後，日向是感激及川出手救他的，雖然及川的手段激烈但救了就是救了。  
但是做作業並不感激，那是一開始就說好的…而且及川也先把報酬拿走了！

「跟我接吻。」  
「拒絕！」  
「那就算了。」

不意外被拒絕，也沒在意被拒絕。  
反正晚上我可以親個夠，這次要把這個專惹魔生氣的小渾蛋射得全身都是還不幫清理！

「你怎麼總是要性騷擾我啊！」

日向實在很納悶。  
惡魔還真是個奇怪的生物，電影裡的惡魔不都喜歡女生嗎？怎麼這個男的也可以？

「被召喚到現世的惡魔沒有主人的液體補充魔力，到最後會失控殺掉主人。」

當然後半段是騙人的。

「！？」  
「我不想殺你，但你不讓我補魔。」  
「你忍七天不行嗎？」  
「我在現世裡隨時隨地都在減少魔力，尤其還幫你費神的做作業！」

但是我晚上會好好的補回來。

當然及川沒說，惡魔的興趣是說話不說重點。

「……………………好吧！」  
「嗯？」  
「不准親超過三分鐘，這是你救了我的獎勵！聽好了，三分鐘。」

像是豁出去，日向沉默許久又考慮了一下最後終於妥協了。

「手也不准亂摸，我會計時！」  
「行，我的主人。」

好吧！晚上就別太過分了，誰叫這個小渾蛋太容易心軟了。

 

七天說長不長說短不短，很快的第七天就到了。

「耶！！分組作業也做完了，這次期中不用擔心了！！」  
「真是太好了，我的小主人。只要您跟我簽約，以後的報告分數要多高有多高，心動不如趕快簽字喔！」

及川看似穩如老狗，實則慌的一批。  
這七天除了在晚上把日向的身體越調教越敏感外，兩人的感情別說火花了，一點油花都沒出來。

自栩魔界彭于晏的及川也在第五天的時候開始明示暗示的各種誘惑、各種討好和各種示弱，和很明顯的效果不彰。

日向連鳥都不鳥及川，難道第二天那個心軟的日向是錯覺嘛？還是我只是做作業的工具？  
本以為七天夠用，誰知連一寸光陰一寸灰都抓不住。

「嗯…原來如此，這樣我就可以拿獎學金多一筆收入，這條件是挺誘人的。」  
「那你快簽！」  
「但是我拒絕！！」

岸邊露伴似的拒絕但卻像被白金之星打到，及川激動的敲桌大喊…

「為什麼！！！！」  
「不為什麼，你的目的是我的靈魂吧！怎麼可以用生命來換一時的成績呢？」  
「你可以許別的願啊！像是讓我永遠陪伴你之類的。」  
「不要。」

大概也是發現沉默不語的及川有點不對勁，日向連忙補充了一句。

「你說過鑑賞期結束後我可以選擇要不要的！」  
「…………嘖，我記得！！」

第一次被甩，及川不知道該怎麼辦。  
這一次的失敗是他的魔生中最大的汙點，好不容易被召喚到現世但卻連個人類都搞不定…

看及川這麼難過，日向也不知道說什麼才好。  
及川對他也挺好的，一星期相處下來也不討厭及川…

但畢竟是惡魔，留著及川就是拿生命開玩笑。

拿一塊肉在一隻飢餓的野狗面前晃，誰都知道會出事。  
請神容易送神難，七天約定已經到了…但不用看也知道及川不想走。

「按照24小時制，晚上12點你才能趕我走。」  
「可以，最後一天就讓你在人間留念一下。」  
「………………」

及川不想走，尤其是已經嘗過日向的滋味…但也不想強迫日向。  
他確實說過要讓日向做選擇，那是他對日向的諾言。

看來是自己太過自大。

 

第七天的夜晚來的特別快，及川在恢復了日向的房間後提出陪伴他到最後一秒的請求。

「你真的會乖乖回家？」  
「當然，我說過惡魔最講信用了。」

怎麼可能，我當然是想辦法回到現世看好你這塊A5和牛啊！

日向默不作聲。

及川說會守信他是相信的，但他並沒有說出不會想辦法來現世的承諾。  
和及川相處了七天，日向的智商也有點上升。

「…………現在雖然不需要你，但我會留著你的書。我會召喚你的，下一次相遇我就會給你我的靈魂！」  
「人類滿口謊言，我無法相信你。」

就算眼前的日向說的很誠懇，但及川怎麼也不信。

比惡魔還要來的奸詐狡猾的就是人類。

「你都遵守了和我的約定，難道就不能為我破例嗎！」  
「……………真的？下一次召喚就要將靈魂獻給我？」

沉默許久，及川還是相信了。

「你必須等我的召喚。」  
「好，我等你。但也記住…千萬不要騙我。」  
「我答應你。」

及川說過會讓日向心甘情願獻上靈魂，基於自己的誠信，也許接受日向的提議是最好的結果。

就算無法守著你，我也有我的方法保護你！

最後還是離開日向的及川，選擇了等待。

 

然後，隔天日向就把召喚及川的書往河裡丟。

反正作業都做完了、危險的存在也消失了。  
害怕被松川跟花卷再度找上門，日向把當初小心翼翼保存的字條用火給燒掉。

自從那天後，日向不管到哪都是結伴同行。

他可沒忘記及川說過的美食論，雖然很不想回憶起那段過去…  
但是及川確實是在那之後死皮賴臉的要求留下，雖然不覺得欺騙過惡魔的自己是純潔的，但就及川的反應看來他應該是屬於好吃的那一方。

不能再度被抓到。

踏入教堂的日向已經下定決心絕對不要再跟惡魔有任何牽扯。

尤其是那個受到欺騙的惡魔。

 

及川等了很久。

他相信日向不會騙他，及川自以為他們是互相信任的。  
為了確保日向的安全，他在日向身上做了記號，只要日向一有危險，他的手下：松川和花卷就會代替他去保護日向。

當然這種特別服務花了及川將近五分之一的財產。

但及川的好意卻被日向帶入教堂，然後被淨化了。  
這一點及川不知道，收了傭金的松川和花卷當下也不知道…

因為他們兩個光是搶救被丟進河裡的書就有得忙了！！

上架的書都是有繳錢的，而那本書能召喚的不只及川還有其他的高等惡魔，要是知道繳了錢但魔法陣卻毀了…那他們兩個也會被毀掉的。

松川和花卷不知道日向召喚出來的是他們的老大，及川徹。  
要不是及川特意叫他們回魔界一趟，他們還以為日向不是沒召喚成功就是被其他惡魔吃了…

本來還在慶幸被叫出來的是及川，因為其他的惡魔可沒他家老大還好講話，結果一回到現世就發現書的氣息在河裡浮浮沉沉的，嚇得兩人衣服都來不及脫就下河搶救。

好不容易修復好了，但他們兩個都不敢跟及川說…只好讓他們的老大繼續守著根本不能實現的諾言。  
當然那筆錢也沒膽子花，後來兩人說好哪天秘密不小心被誰講出去，那筆錢就拿去給對方去德國看骨科。

 

日向大學畢業了，有不錯的工作還努力存錢買了大樓的樓層。

那個約定日向壓根沒記著。

教堂的神父再三保證日向已經重回了上帝的懷抱，無須再為惡魔所擔憂，原本純淨的靈魂將會因為日向的虔誠而變得更加純淨。

有了教堂的保證，日向也不再怕遇到松川和花卷，或許連及川來也不怕。

不會再次出現的狂妄惡魔不值得為畏懼。  
看來教堂洗淨的不只是日向的心靈，連膽子也一起養肥了。

沒出現在日向面前，但不表示找不到日向的松川和花卷滿臉不爽的看著滿臉笑容踏出教堂的日向。

 

「怎麼辦？你說。」  
「我才不幹，你去說。」

日向的作為讓兩人很不爽！  
自家老大每天都為了不讓其他惡魔有機會到現世，每天都在刷排位。

惡魔的規則很簡單，誰贏聽誰的。  
及川想一統魔界，然後下令就算有召喚也都不准去現世。

現在，及川正打算去和同樣也是墮天出身的牛島爭個高下，盡管對方連理都不理他。

「及川，牛島那傢伙放著就好他不會有想去現世的打算。」  
「放心吧！那傢伙要不是知道有當過天使的紀錄，瞧他無所慾求的樣子我還以為他是出家那派的。」

他們的老大已經為了日向那個沒心沒肺又沒肝的小渾蛋等到瘋了。  
但他們都不敢跟及川說實情。

「要當就要當第一！有誰能保證我的日向不會被他覬覦，你們是牛島嗎？」

當然不是，但你一直這樣打下去根本沒意義！！

 

「夠了！及川，我實在是受不了了。」  
拉不住及川，怒氣值瞬間飆高的花卷狠狠的往及川的臉上來一拳。

「嗚哇！花卷…好，你行。我會送你去德國的。」  
「不需要，因為你也得跟著去。」

不等松川做任何反應，花卷對著被打濛的及川就是說出那不能說的秘密。

「你的日向在你回魔界後就把書給丟了！！」  
「還想盡辦法忘記你的存在！」  
「去教堂洗掉了你留下的印記！」  
「你為他做的一切他都不屑一顧！」

花卷最後一句話，讓及川最後一絲理智徹底崩壞。

「你遵守的那個約定，只是騙你離開的謊言！！」

人類是比惡魔還要像惡魔的存在，哪一方心軟另一方就是真正的惡魔。

 

及川是知道的，但卻假裝不知道。  
日向的沉默太久了，久到足以編出一個甜美的謊言。

他希望只有一次也好，最後的最後不要再騙他。

但是日向依舊說謊了，背叛了最後的信任。

「用你們最快的速度讓我回現世。」  
「死幾個人也沒關係。」  
「人類全都是該死的騙子。」

尤其是日向翔陽。

\-------------

最該死的其實是我(爆炸  
真正的車我下次休假一定會開出來，最近忙到我壓力大...  
會從上面接下去，謝謝大家看我廢話ww


End file.
